30 days with Mayura and Loki
by ChaosAnn
Summary: how about this... a 30 different stories about Mayura and Loki. Sorry I'm not good in making a summary .PLS R
1. Day 1: A place to remember

**Just like everyone says, I do not own Matantei Loki nor it's character. I like playing with  
**

* * *

The God of Mischief all wanted to do is drink his favorite tea in a nice and quiet place. But instead he found himself dragging along with a pink-haired girl. Mayura as usual is forced him to do things he didn't want to. Sometimes, Loki wished, she just stuck to favorite mystery novels.

Loki took a deep breath. "Mayura! Stop! Where are we going?" Loki asked, frantically.

Mayura looked at him and grinned. "It's-a-sec-ret." she remarked. "plus, this place makes a mysterious feeling." she added, while closing her eyes. She suddenly blushed and giggled.

* * *

As they walked through the forest, Mayura began singing softly as she led him. Loki sighed and grinned. As she looked at Mayura's cheerful face, his sad thought is fading away.

"We're here Loki!" she said happily in a loud and clear voice. Loki looked around and amazed on what he saw. A place where you can see clearly the beautiful sunset. An archaism bench under the big old oak tree and beautiful flowers surrounds it. It really looks like one of the places in Asgard though this scenery is much more better for him, especially Mayura is with him. _A beautiful place that gives mysterious feeling huh?! She's right! _Loki thought.

They sat down in the bench and watched the sunset together. Loki smiled gently as he looked the beautiful scenery. "Finally, I saw your smile, s------." She mumbled under her breath. She quickly covered her mouth. Loki looked up her curiously. "uh.. no! Err.. I mean, recently you seems down so, that's why." Mayura said not meeting his eyes.

"I like it Mayura. Thank you." he stopped, Loki pulled down Mayura and pressed his lips against her. The kiss didn't last very long, nor it was deep, nevertheless, it left a tingling sensation inside her. "Thanks Mayura." he said and smiled.

She, on the other hand, a blush of crimson came across her face. Her eyes continued to look at him, and for once the mystery-geek-girl absolutely nothing to say, although her mouth was still left hanging after the kiss.

* * *

That night, as Mayura sat alone in her bedroom, she looked up in the starry sky and gazed it. There was a huge smile on Mayura's face, she touched her lips for a second and giggled.

While Loki, is in a good mood that night. A huge smile plastered on his face. Everyone around him had a puzzled looks on their face.

"Master Loki looks happy, I wonder what happened?" Yamino asked himself and was really confused.

* * *

It's my first fanfic.

It's only a short story. Well, I will try to write longer than this. (but it depends on my mood)

Please review it, so I can know my mistakes in writing it.

Any comment or violen reactions is welcome.

Thank you for wasting your time reading it.


	2. Day 2: The Rival part 1

**Disclaimer: **Just like everyone's else said, I do not (really) own

**What will happen if Mayura has a childhood friend? **

And one day, he came back for Mayura.

And what about Loki....

The Rival Part 1

Mayura was smiling, happily walking down in the street. She's giggling all the time because of too much excited to eat the cakes she brought in a bake shop a while ago. _"Thank you Loki-kun for going-out with me to buy cakes."_ Mayura said, she was smiling down at him and he, Loki had to smile back.

"_It's alright Mayura." _The little detective replied.

"I'm excited to eat this cake. And I'm pretty sure that everyone will like this cakes I brought." Mayura said, grinning widely.

Loki chuckled. _"yeah.. especially Narukami-kun."_ he remarked.

"_Ah.. yeah!.."_ the pink-haired girl smiled.

Both of them laughed at the same time. Ignoring the people looking around them. The two of them was having a good time together.. perhaps especially with each other. The presence with each other. It was much later that they found themselves in the park. They were walking towards the garden when Loki looked up at her and said softly _"Hey Mayura, Would it be alright if we took a detour before we went to my house. There's a nice place over here that's on our way, I want to stop by if you don't mind."_

The mystery-geek shook her head enthusiastically._ "No it's okay with me. I don't mind at all and it's pretty nice here by the way." _She smiled at Loki.

Loki blushed a little seeing her smile like that. A cute smile. He quickly looked down so that Mayura will not notice it. _Why she had to smile like that. _Loki thought. _"uh.. err.. thank you."_ he finally said, still not looking at her.

"_your welcome.. and this is the payment for going-out to buy cakes with me."_ Mayura replied and grinned. She began to hummed a song as the two walked into their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man with blonde curly hair and cerulean eyes wearing a blue cap, black jeans, a green baseball jacket and white undershirt walking in the park. It's been a long time ago since the last time he visits Japan. At last, he finally came back to find his childhood friend or perhaps it wasn't a childhood friend anymore but a special person in his heart. _"Oh man! Where did she go?"_ he asked himself, frowning.

* * *

Loki smiled. _"this is the place."_ he jerked up, seated down in one of the bench in garden.

"_Wow! So beautiful here..!" _Mayura remarked. She also seated in a bench besides Loki. But still, looking at the chrysanthemum flowers in front of them.

For a wile neither of them spoke, they were quielty watching the chrysanthemum. Mayura didn't looked down to the little detective and so he is. A few couples and kids playing together in a distance away. It's a nice place for them... a really nice spot.

"_The chrysanthemum are beautiful, aren't they?"_ Mayura said.

"_yeah.. they are."_ Loki replied, smiled weakly. He slowly looked up at Mayura. _"Mayura you kno-"_

A young man suddenly appeared. He quickly hugged Mayura tightly. _"Mayura! I really miss you so much. I'm glad finally I found you." _the blonde-haired guy said remarked. Mayura was so shocked. She didn't know what to do nor what to say. The young man finally let go of the girl.

_Mayura blinked. "Wha- Who?! Who are you?" _she finally said.

"_huh?! Hey! You don't remember me? That hurts ya know."_ the blonde-haired guy replied. _"It's me, Umi. Umi Fujiwara. I'm the one who used to live in your house before, remember?"_ he smiled, he slowly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"_Ah. I remember now, Umi-kun."_ Mayura said grinning widely to the blondie.

"_Finally, you remember me."_ said he, and then in one swift motion the guy called Umi, kissed Mayura in lips.

Mayura was shocked. She can't move because of mixed emotions she felt. Happy. Confused. Surprised. Embarrassed.

While Loki on the on other hand was much more surprised of what he saw and heard. _This guy irritates me. _He thought. Because of surprised and anger he unconsciously changed and into his true form. The God of mischief quickly grabbed Mayura away to Umi. "What do you think you're doing to my girl?!" Loki asked angrily

to be continued.....

* * *

Please review


	3. Day 3: The Rival part 2

Woahh.. Finally, the continuation of the "Rival"

**Disclaimer:** Just like anyone else says I do (really) not own Matantei Loki (I only own the guy here called Umi in my own fanfic of Matantei Loki) But I only own Matantei Loki in my dreams lol.

The Rival Part 2

"_What do you think you're doing to my girl?"_ Loki asked angrily. He glared at Umi. His deep green forest eyes. A pair of fierce eyes, looking at the blond-haired guy.

_Umi looked surprised. "Hey man! What the?!" _he blurted out, also glaring to the handsome man. _"And who are you anyway?"_ he added with smirked. Somehow Umi felt a strange and mischievous aura at the man.

"_Kami-sama."_ Mayura called out. She looked surprised. She didn't expecting to see him again. The man who helped her before. The man who granted her very own wish. A wish to give back the most important person to her.

"_Don't ever do that again to Mayura."_ Loki warned staring at Umi.

_This guy! This guy looks dangerous. _Umi thought. He slowly grinned. _"Okay. I got it."_ Umi jerked, putting his hands in the air. _"Never do that again at her."_ He looked at his watch and said, _"See ya!" _he winked at Mayura, and walked away.

Loki still glaring at him as he watched the young man with blond hair and cerulean eyes walking away.

"_Umm.. errr.. kami-sama!"_ Mayura called to him with soft and gentle voice.

He, Loki gave her a smile. _"Mayura."_

Mayura blushed and smiled. _"I'm really happy to see you again."_ She said while looking down and twiddling her thumbs.

He blinked and the chuckled. _She is really cute when she's doing that. _He thought. _" Me too .. Mayura."_ he smiled and leaned forward causing Mayura to blush a little.

Ba-thump!

Mayura felt her heart was beating faster as Loki touched her cheeks still, he was smiling at her. She's looking at his beautiful and gentle eyes. A pair of deep green forest eyes. It resembles of him.

"_What's wrong Mayura?"_ he asked.

"_No-nothing." _She replied, shook her head and looking away blushing.

Ba-thump!

Ba-thump!

Ba-thump!

Loki tilted her chin upward, he whispered. _"Is it fine to see you again?"_

Ba-thump!

"_Ye-yes!" _she blurted out.

Loki kissed her on the forehead. Mayura's eyes widened and Loki said. _"I'm looking forward to it." _he said and bid a goodbye to her.

* * *

"_What's wrong Mayura?" _Loki asked curiously. He couldn't take it, Mayura's obviously watching at him in the corner of her eyes. Since that incident happened, she's acting weird. As if she discovered something. Something that he doesn't want her to know. He looked intently to Mayura.

Mayura quickly looked away. She seems nervous somehow. _"Uhh.. nothing. Nothing particular." _She replied.

"_Hmm.. you're acting strange since yesterday. Tell me, what happened?"_ Loki sipped a little in his tea.

Mayura blushed a little. _"Nothing.. really! It's nothing."_ She laughed. A forced laugh. Mayura stood up and said, "I gotta go Loki. I forgot that I have an errand to do." She quickly ran towards the door and shut it.

Loki blinked. _"That mystery-geek, what's her problem?"_ he asked himself, after some minutes he walked towards the door.

* * *

Mayura walked slowly down the street. Her mind was full of thoughts. Thoughts about Loki and Kami-sama. She let out a deep sighed. _I don't understand myself, why.. why every time I saw Loki, I feel nervous and sorta like.. like what I felt towards Kami-sama. It seems that they are..agghhh!! I'm really confused now!_

"_Hi my love." _A voice whispered into her ear, biting her earlobe.

_"Gyahhh!!!_" she screamed as loud as she can, she looked around and saw Umi. A crimson red came across her face. She felt embarrassed about it.

_"Oh! How cute."_ The young man said smiling at her.

"_Wha-- What are you doing here?"_ she asked curiously.

_"Of course to see you."_ he smiled. _"Wanna go a date with me?"_ he grabbed Mayura's hand and pulled her. _"Come on!"_

_"Ahh... ok!"_

The two ran together. They went into a restaurant. A small but a cute one. They decided to sit beside the garden and there Umi ordered parfait for them.

_"Yummy! This banana parfait is delicious!" _Mayura remarked with a cute smile.

_"Yeahh.. it is._" Umi replied.

_"Hmm.. hope Loki is here! I'm sure he will like this parfait."_

_"Loki? Who's that?"_

_"Ahh.. the owner of detective agency where I working as a secretary. You know he's really a great detective and he's also cute."_ Mayura said without thinking.

_"Huh?"_

_Wait. What did I said? Cute? Loki? Kami-sama? _She thought, she blushed a little and looked down and started to panicked. _Calm down Mayura. Calm down._

"_What's wrong Mayura?"_ Umi asked.

_"No-nothing ahehehe._" she replied.

_"Oh really?! Hey! Why don't we try to go to amusement park? I have something to tell you."_ he said and smiled at her.

To Be Continue....

Pls. Review!!!

And thanks for reading it!

Once again, review it! So I will know my mistakes.


	4. Day 4: The Rival part 3

This is the final part of the Rival. Hope you enjoy it. ^ ^

**Disclaimer:** Just like anyone else says I do (really) not own Matantei Loki (I only own the guy here called Umi in my own fanfic of Matantei Loki) But I only own Matantei Loki in my dreams lol.

Rival Part 3

_"Oh really?! Hey! Why don't we try to go to amusement park? I have something to tell you."_ he said and smiled at her.

"_Yeah! Sure, I loved too."_ Mayura replied with a cute smile.

"_Good."_ Umi remarked and took another scoop of parfait.

The two sat together in the restaurant, eating the parfait till the very last of it, while chit-chatting about the past (I mean their childhood days you know, that kind of stuff). Both of them looked that they are enjoying each other's company. After that they decided to go to the amusement park. As the two teens entered it, they first try the roller coaster then the horror house which Mayura really do enjoys it. The two teens all did was to stroll, to eat, to play and to try different rides in the park. Until both of them decided to take a sit in one of the benches along the park.

The two teens remained silent for a couple of minutes. _"Hey! Do you like some ice cream?"_ Umi broke the silence looking at her.

"_Ice-cream? Ah , yeah.. of course. I want some."_ she replied, smiling cutely at him.

_'Darn! She's cute.' _He thought, still looking at her. He shook his head and stood to buy ice cream.

Mayura let out a deep sigh. Until now, she's been thinking about Loki and Kami-sama. Even though she really do enjoyed having a good time with Umi still, her mind is occupied about the two. She leaned her back to the bench, watching the other people, walking pass by her place.

"_Here."_ Umi said, smiling at Mayura as he handed her the ice cream.

"_Oh! Thanks." _She said as he sat down again next to her. Mayura began to eat her ice cream.

The two continued eating their ice cream together. _"I think it's about time."_ Umi said as they finished eating the ice cream.

"_Huh? Time? What time?_" She asked, looks confused of what Umi was saying to her.

"_Come on."_ Umi grabbed her arms and pulled her.

"_Where are we going?"_

"_In the ferris wheel."_ he replied, smiling at her gently.

"_Huh?! Ferris wheel.."_ Mayura said in a low voice.

The two teens took a ride of the ferris wheel. As they entered the cab, it starts to move slowly. The two sat next to each other. Mayura watched the good scenery, the sun was beginning to set leaving behind traces of red and orange. She looked at her surrounding happily.

"_Uhhmm.. Mayura."_ Umi called out to her.

"_Yes?" _

"_I-I have something t o tell you."_

"_Huh? And what is it?"_

"_I-I ... want you to know my, I want you to know my that. I've been holding this feelings since we were kids that.." _he stopped and took a deep breath. _"That, I love you."_ he finally said it, staring at her deep ruby eyes. Intently.

Mayura was (of course) shocked of what she heard. She still, couldn't believe of what Umi confessed to her. That Umi loves her.

"_Hey! Hey! What are you saying? Eehhh... trying to pull out my legs huh?!"_ Mayura said, forcing laughed towards him.

"_No! I'm not kidding, I'm serious!"_ he said in a hard tone with a serious face, looking at Mayura sincerely.

"_Oh.."_ Mayura looked down, she don't want to hurt Umi but what would she should say. She was still confused about her feeling to Kami-sama and also Loki and yet here, Umi was here confessing his feelings at her seriously.

"_Mayura?"_ he called out.

Mayura still looking down at the floor of the cab, looks sad, confused and hurt? She slowly turn her head and stare at the beautiful surroundings: the sun, the trees and the people who are walking around the place. And then she caught a glimpse of familiar face or is it her imagination. Amber hair, a pair of dark-green forest eyes and his kissable lips. _"Kami-sama?"_ she jerked up. '_No it's--_ ' Mayura looked at Umi staring at his cerulean eyes. '_His eyes were so beautiful but' "Umi, .. I'm sorry. I'm already in love with someone else." _she said staring at him, at his shocked and sad face. "I don't want to hurt you, but I hope we can still be friends, can we?"

Umi took her hands and smiled gently. A sad but a gentle smile maybe. _"I understand. Of course we can still be friends."_ he said as a tear cascade at his face.

"_Umi?" _she said in a woory voice.

"_You idiot! I'm fine."_ He said as he wiped his tears away. Umi gave her a smile. _"So stop worrying you stupid." _he teased.

Mayura pouted of what she heard. _"I'm not stupid."_ she remarked.

Umi looked at her._ "Not cute."_ and he laughed.

Finally, the ferris wheel stopped. The door of the cab slowly open and the two teens came out., smiling at each other still, holding hands (only a friendly holding hands)

"_Thanks Umi.."_ she said.

"_You're welcome."_ he replied, he leaned down and kissed her in the cheeks.

Mayura gave him a hug, he hugged back. _"Goodbye." _he said and let go of her and walked away.

The two teens seems didn't notice that a pair of eyes has been watching them all the time. _"Mayura.."_ he said as he placed his hands chest.

* * *

That day, Mayura decided to go at Loki's house before she goes home. She's been thinking Loki and now she knew the answer to her questions.

"_Yamino-kun Where is Loki?"_ she asked at he butler bursting inside the mansion.

"_Master Loki is in his study room Ms. Mayura."_ the man with eyeglasses replied.

"_Thanks Yamino-kun."_ he said back, she hurriedly ran towards into the study room and opened the door.

"_Loki! Loki! Loki!"_ she said, panting.

"_what is it?" _Loki asked glaring at her while holding his papers aside. _"what are you doing here? If you're going to say something, please say it now! You're wasting my time."_ The little detective said in a cold voice.

"_ahh.. Loki."_ She said and walked slowly towards him. She leaned down, a crimson blush came across her face and all of the sudden she hugged Loki.

Loki looked surprised and blushed. _"What are you doing Mayura?"_ he asked, confused of what was really going on. _'What she's thinking? In one moment she was happy and having a good time with him. She even let that guy to kissed her and they also hugged!' _Loki pulled away and looked at her. _"Mayura?"_ he again asked at her.

Mayura gave him a wide grin. "_Loki no.. Kami-sama, right?"_

Loki's eyes widened of what she said. _"Mayura why you--"_

"I am correct, right? That Loki and Kami-sama are only one." she interrupt and smiled.

He chuckled and said, _"Yeah.. you're right."_ he pulled Mayura closely to his face and kissed her gently, the kiss only last for a few seconds. _"I love you._" he murmured to her.

Mayura was so happy hearing of what Loki told her._ "I love you too."_ She whispered in to his ears and wrap her hands around him.

"_Ah! Mayura, wait." _he called out.

"_Huh? What is it?" _she pulled away and looked at him.

"_I think I have to changed into my true form. I'm not comfortable hugging you with this small body."_ the little detective remarked.

"_I guess so."_ She laughed.

* * *

Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it.

I having a hard time to make this, because I'm thinking of a new fanfic for Lacus x Kira paring.

Once again, thanks for stopping by to read and review it.


	5. Day 5: Kisses

**Authors Note:** Finally after the three-shots Rival, a bunch of my laziness and writer's block, I got this idea all about the kisses. I warn you guys, it's all about the kisses. And might be OOC. By the way, Loki is in his true form. Don't ask me why it happened because me? I dunno, I don't have any idea. This chapter is without plot, it was only a moments between them. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.

* * *

**Kisses**

Loki as usual sat in his office, drinking his favorite tea quietly. Oh! how he loved this kind of silence. The peace in his office. No one's yelling or no one's fighting. But, somethings wrong.. it's like something was missing. He wonder what's that.

Not until then...

He heard the front door open and a voice break the silence in the house. "Hello everyone!" a cheerful voice greeted. He heard her ran up to the stairs and stared the door as she barged into his office, a sweet smile she gave to him. "Hi Loki-kun!"

It looks like his question was answered.

It seems there's a storm every time she went to his house or office.

"Hello Mayura." He greeted back and grinned.

Mayura plopped herself on to the love seats in his office. She let out a deep sigh and pouted. "Mou.. I really don't get it, why is it like that!" She asked herself out loud.

Loki lowered the book just looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Again, she let out a deep sigh.

"Is there something wrong, Mayura?" He asked staring at her.

She looked at Loki and blushed as their eyes met. (A/N: who wouldn't blush if someone as handsome as Loki will stare at you?) "Na-nothing." She blurted out. She still not used in his appearance somehow. Because it makes you heart beat faster.. she wondered how's that happens if he's only staring at her.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Mayura looked down and starting to twiddle her thumbs. "Ne, Loki-kun?" ,Still blushing.

"What is it?"

"Kissing."

"Eh?"

"Why a man and a woman should kiss each other? She asked innocently.

Loki just blinked of what he heard. What the hell she get that idea! Where did that came from. "Why are you asking something like that?" He only questioned.

"Because I saw a couple in the park and they are.. they are kissing. The, I just wonder why it has to be lips to lips. Why it can't be nose to nose ,cheeks to cheeks or what? Who thought that kind of idea? Did someone invented it? And why they add the tongue?"

A tint of pink cam across his face. He just can't believe of what she's asking this kind of questions. Sure, he's playboy so it's obvious he kissed a lot of girls in a lot of ways and a lot of times. He's been living a thousands years but he didn't know where did that kissing thing starts at all. He just let out a deep sigh. "Maybe people shows their affection trough the kiss. And with the tongue, it's called French kiss Mayura."

"French Kiss? Did French invented it?"

"Why did you want it to know by the way?"

Mayura shrugged her shoulders and plainly said, "Just curious."

An idea popped into his mind and he smirked. "Mayura, I know a way to answer your questions."

"Really? Loki-kun, what is it?"

Loki stood up and seated beside her in the couch. She was pushed on the couch by Loki, she was now on her back with Loki on top of her. He stared at her red face and smirk. "Then, let's conduct an experiment."

"Experiment? Don't tell m-" Loki silenced her with a kiss. The kiss didn't last long. Mayura was shocked, can't believe that he kissed her.

"So, how was it?" Loki asked in a husky voice. Mayura blushed more and can't say anything. "Did you like it." She looked at his lips and gave her a small nod. Loki leaned again and brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her gently and slowly, until she kissed him back. Then, he began to kissed her with a passion that made her lean on him for support. He heard a soft moan and smirked against their kiss. Loki decided to deepen it. Brushing his tongue to her lip asking for entrance, she slowly opened her mouth slipping his tongue on her mouth, exploring her mouth thoroughly. He earned another moan again. Loki smiled into her lips.

It looks like the experiment is going to be a success, right Loki?

* * *

I also got this idea after reading the 30 kisses :p

Anyway, please review!

Sorry if this sucks, I only made it for 1 hour lol.

In the next chapter I was planning to make a kinda Fairy Tale theme for MayuLoki.

Ja-ne~!


	6. Day 6: Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** So what if I do not own Mythical Detective Loki? Got a problem with that?

Here's another one-shot.

Sorry it took awhile.

I know I'm such a **LAZY** fanfic writer.

* * *

It was just like an ordinary day for her yet... it's going to be a different one, especially tomorrow. She knew tomorrow would be something special.

A sweetened aroma filled within inside the kitchen. It was unlikely for the pink-haired girl to stay up late, she hummed cheerfully as she was busy preparing some chocolates for tomorrow. Yeah, that's the reason why she stay up and awake at this late of hour because of some particular reason. And that particular reason was definitely because tomorrow is valentines day.

It's not because she had someone she like or anything but she was 'just' want to give something for her friends as a sign of friendship token. Especially she like to give something for Loki, even just once in awhile, because you know he's always there to help her, to listen her rants though sometimes he teased her. But she didn't mind that at all, because being with him was really nice for her even if it's bother him so much! Just being together with him, spending time with him feels like... Eh? No, it's not what you meant, It's not that there was something behind in it, that chocolate she's going to give was just an ordinary one. Just a 'thank you' and nothing else.

Or so that what she wanted to think.

Well, our little girl still can't comprehend her feelings but tomorrow is valentines day it's going to be different. For sure!

* * *

Today is the day that people were excited about... but except for the mischief god. The little detective groaned at the pain he felt in his head. Somehow for unknown reason his suffering in this migraine. Yeah, he had migraine so what? Even he's a god it doesn't really mean that he can avoid this kind of physical pain.

He sipped his tea and let out a deep sigh. He looked at the wall and twitched his eyebrow, 'Mayura seems late today, how unsual of her.' He thought. "Well this is much more better because it's quiet in here." he mumbled and with that he took another sipped from his tea.

* * *

The mystery-obsessed-girl handed the chocolate to the handsome brunette. "Ah, Koutarou-kun chocolate for you." She said with a brightly smile plastered on her face.

Koutarou eyed the chocolate she gave for him. "Hmm.. this is really something unusual from you Daidouji." He said as he took the chocolate from her hesitantly, thinking if he should accept the chocolate or not. He took a quick glance at her and at the chocolate again. Then, he smirked when he heard no reply from the girl. "Don't tell me you've fallen to me already." He said in a cocky voice.

"What are you talking about?" Mayura twitched her eyebrows in confusion. She looked at him curiously and innocently cute? (Well that's how seemed Koutarou interpreted her action towards him.. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Hahaha)

"Eh?" The brunette only muttered and blinked at her.

"I just give you the chocolate so you can maybe consider to join the mystery club." The pink-haired girl reasoned out. "Mou, you know I really want you to join the club because you have this kinda potential asset of yours." She pointed at his face and winked at him.

'Kinda potential asset huh? What's that supposed to mean?' He asked himself angrily, forming a vein on his head. He breathed deeply then mentally sighed at her actions. 'Oh well, it's not unusual from her...' He thought as his eyes lazily watched her and, "It just like her." He mumbeld under his breath. Mayura kept talking and rambling about something but he didn't mind at her at all. Somehow he didn't want to hear anything from her because that might let lose his temper. He was busy in his thought until he heard her saying that she needed to go to look for Narugami or something like that. Then, the girl bid a quick farewell to him.

"That weird girl. I really can't win over against her, she's too much to handle." He said as he the brunette watched the mystery-obsessed girl's back, walking away from him.

Mayura walked around inside the school. Somehow, she really can't find Narugami. That's weird, she wondered where that workaholic guy or must we say where that poor guy went off. She looked at her wrist watch, she pouted and now she already wasted 15 minutes for looking to him.

* * *

She then sighed and looked at the chocolate she made. If she can't find Narugami then she have to give this chocolate for Fenrir. (A/n: Lol. Mayura, dogs have this kind of allergies to chocolates.) The pink-haired girl then decided to take her leave from the school.

Well, the girl just didn't know that the poor god she's looking for was just hiding inside the boy's locker room due to the fact that the savage girls giving him some 'torture'... no it's not because he;s that popular but because they, the girls pity his situation. Though some of them were really his fan girls. The girls were too weirdly friendly to him.. and he can't handle it somehow. They giving him the chocolate in a _ _ _ _ _ (A/n: Please put the word that describe the situation here, use your imagination as much as you want! Then, why don't you try any word related to sadist perhaps?) manner.

* * *

The god of chaos and fire only stared at the chocolate he received a few minutes ago from Reya... and he thanked god, w-wait he's a god so why thanking himself? Oh well, nevermind he was just relieved that Freya didn't s h ow up to him. Or else if she did he can't imagine what's she's going to do to him.

A loud sound barged suddenly barged violently inside his mansion. He only smiled hearing that and groaned because he knew already that his migraine was going to worse because of a certain pink-haired girl he knew so it would going to be different today.

Who knows?

"Loki-kun!" The mystery-obsessed girl greeted him cheerfully as she opened the door, she walked towards him and she said "Happy Valentines."with a cute smile while she handed to him the chocolate she made.

"Thank you." The handsome detective only muttered in reply while taking a look at the chocolate she made. He didn't knew that Mayura had this kind of thing when it comes to this stuffs.

"By the way, where's Fen-cahn and Yamino-kun?" Mayura asked, looking around.

"Oh! They were out shopping." He said, staring at the girl who just seated at the couch. "Heh, I didn't know that you can made home-made chocolates. I thought that Mayura ONLY knows is mystery there and mystery that." He teased, smirking at her while walking slowly towards her place.

"Mou, Loki-kun.." A light crimson color across her face and pouted childish, averting her gaze away from him. He only chuckled at her reaction.

Mayura, I have something to give to you also." Loki smiled as he seated beside her.

"Eh? But you can return the favor in White's Day."

"White's Day? What's that?"

"Never mind that, just close your eyes." He ordered to her and she in reply obey, closing her eyes. "As I counted one to three, open your eyes when I said three." She heard him saying and nodded in response.

"One."

The god of chaos and fire mumbles silently a spell.

"Two."

He summoned something.

"Three."

He took it and placed it in front of her as she was about to open her eyes. Loki was now leaning close to her. The girl only found herself blushing furiously in front of him as the auburn man staring at her intently. "Loki-kun..?"

He smiled, "Here, happy valentine's day Mayura." He greeted to her while he handed it to her gracefully. A rose. A green rose.

The girl blinked, eye-ing curiously the flower. "A rose and it's color green? Why green?" She asked.

"You know, green rose can only be found in heaven and it also means..." He stopped, leaned to her left ear and whispered in a husky voice. "Green Rose means eternal love." He tilted his head back and looked at her red face, she opened her mouth forming a letter 'o' to say something but Loki quickly took the opportunity.

Meanwhile...

"We shouldn't bother them nii-san." Yamino whispered to his older brother. Fenrir only smirked and mumbled something that make him smile. "Yeah, maybe he don't need anymore this medicine we brought for him."

* * *

Mayura-papa finally finished his works from the temple. He went to the kitchen to prepared their dinner but when he only find a chocolate over the table. He chuckled lightly as he read the message written at the paper attached to the chocolate wrapper.

"She shouldn't try to bribe me using this because I will still not approve her to go crazy over her antics with that detective." He said out loud, let out a sigh and a small curve onto his lips.

"Wait, what's that daughter of mine doing now?" A horror look came across his face upon realizing that today... was VALENTINES DAY.

* * *

Thanks for reading and why don't you try to give it a few words for review also. Maybe like this: 'Woah.. you're amazing ChaosAnn!' Hahaha just kidding. I really felt uneasy today maybe because I have my exam tomorrow. xDD

Lol. Sorry for the wrong grammar and such.

Anyway, Happy Late Hearts Day!

**Edit:** It sucks right? Lol. I know, after all this is a rush one-shot of mine. I made this while I'm with my classmates having this so-called 'group date' on Valentine's Day. I was forced to join them and thanks to them I spent all my money. And sorry also if Loki and Mayura were too OOC because I'm fond into RyoSaku fanfic lately. And I want to write story for them but the other part of mine telling me that I should update my other stories. Well that's all.

Any violent reaction, suggestions, comments?

Or flames? Lol. No, not flames please.


End file.
